totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cecil
Cecil, labeled as The Blind Kid, was a contestant on Total Drama Losers. Chapter Guide Total Drama Losers Chapter One - When Cecil arrived, it was revealed to everyone that he was blind. Cecil accidentally called Deb a "bro," so she attacked him until she was pulled off by Esteban. Cecil was put on the Globetrotting Fans team. Cecil jumped out of the helicopter with Esteban, but landed on the ground instead of mattress. The Fans won immunity. Chapter Two - Cecil was part of the group that won part one of the challenge. Chapter Three - Rosalinda tried to hypnotize Cecil, but failed. Salvatore targeted Cecil for elimination. The Fans won again. Chapter Four - Rosalinda continued to try and hypnotize Cecil. Salvatore told the girls to vote for Cecil. Cecil voted for Rosalinda. Chapter Five - Cecil secured an alliance between himself, Esteban, Maulik, and "Chicken". Cecil revealed that he didn't know "Chicken" was actually a person. Cecil voted for Salvatore. Chapter Six - Cecil was switched to the Losing Locusts team. He didn't seem pleased with having Esteban on his team. Chapter Seven - Cecil memorized "Ugly's" voice, and the two became friends. She said nobody had been nice to her because she was ugly, but he told her looks don't matter because he is blind. He and Ugly walked together, nearly costing the team the challenge. The Locusts won immunity. Chapter Eight - Cecil complained about Esteban coddling him and how it made it difficult to get to know "Ugly." Cecil decided to start calling "Ugly" by her real name, Vicky. Cecil voted for Deb. Chapter Nine - Cecil asked Esteban if he should ask "Ugly" to be his girlfriend. Esteban tried to talk him out of it, annoying Cecil. Cecil was in the first round of the challenge with Esteban and lost. Cecil told Esteban and "Ugly" to vote out "Sarge." Then he asked out "Ugly" and she said yes. He voted for "Sarge", but was eliminated. Relationship(s) Total Drama Losers "Ugly" - Cecil memorized "Ugly's" voice in chapter seven, after they were put on the same team. They bonded during the race across the Great Wall of China. The two continued to bond with Cecil learning her actual name. They became an official couple in chapter nine. Alliance(s) Total Drama Losers He was originally in "Sarge's" alliance, but made an inner alliance of himself, Esteban, "Chicken", and Maulik. Background Cecil grew up in a loving household with his mother and father. Cecil lost his sight around the time he turned thirteen. Nobody could figure out how he became blind, but he was, and he learned to live with it. His best friend, who became known as Cecil's "seeing-eye-dawg," helped Cecil in school and in everyday life. Cecil doesn't think of his blindness as a handicap, but as a new perspective of the world. Trivia Total Drama Losers *Cecil was originally going to be black and white and be from the 1920s. The author dropped this because he had another old character, Maulik, and having a kid from the 1920s wouldn't make sense. *The final draft of Cecil was drawn by Reddude. *Cecil's profile picture features him facing right as opposed to left like all the other contestants. This is a reference to the running gag of Cecil facing the wrong way in Total Drama Losers. *Cecil received twelve votes. Category:Total Drama Losers